


“If She Had Came To You”

by shoyousugar (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Fluff, Straight up angst yo, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shoyousugar
Summary: Inspired by Marianne’s fate if you don’t recruit her into your house. Also I just wanted to write some edelthea too.





	“If She Had Came To You”

The sound of horses hooves stomping against the dirt rung throughout the forest. The light from torches illuminating their way through this dark crypt, leading them home. 

Edelgard hasn’t been impressed by the day’s venture. First of all, she hadn’t wanted to worry her strike force with the task of taking care of some mere beasts that lurked near the monastery. 

But, when half of her troops seemed to be too scared to go near the beasts, she had to handle most of it herself. The most annoying part was that she had to retreat due to being too wore down. 

So now here she was, galloping through the forest she had once passed through with the professor and the other house leaders five years ago. It was reminiscent in a way... a sad cruel way. 

Edelgard immediately recognised that she was out of the forest, what with the hundreds of outposts and brightly lit Garreg Mach ahead of her. She looked forward to being able to see her friends when she got back. 

She felt her eyelids grow heavy as she got closer to the monastery, she was extremely tired from the days work. 

They trotted up through the front gate, into the marketplace, and she hopped off immediately. “Randolph, oversee the horses being returned to the stables then dismiss everyone for the day.” Edelgard yelled from the other side of the line of horses trotting past. 

Randolph gave a sharp nod and took off to the stables to carry out the task she had given him. She sighed and turned, slowly walking up the stairs and into the main hall. She had a slight limp as she walked, but that was fine. She looked down to see a wide gash down her thigh, but that was fine. 

It would be worth it, if she made any progress at all. Edelgard continued to limp through the hallways and upstairs to the second floor. She had to pass by the infirmary to get to her room, a room that the archbishop used to sleep in. 

“Edie!” A voice shrieked from inside the infirmary. She winced when she heard how concerning the shriek was. Edelgard turned to see Dorothea hanging outside the infirmary door, her brows furrowed and her mouth agape in shock. 

Dorothea reached forward and grabbed Edelgard by the arm, marching her inside the infirmary. She shoved the emperor onto one of the beds, much to the shock of another one of the patients in the room. Only Dorothea could shove her around like this; only because she allowed it with her. 

“How could you let yourself get a wound like this?! What if you lost your leg?” 

“Lose my leg?”

“Know what, maybe you’ve lost your head instead...” Dorothea growled as she inspected the many other cuts and scratches that adorned her body. 

“Calm down Dorothea, everything is well...” Edelgard spoke softly, gently clutching on to the diva’s shoulder as she used her magic to heal her wound. “Everything will be well in five minutes or so.” Dorothea sighed as she spun to face her other patient. “Your ankle should be healed by now, you’re dismissed.” She sang, causing the other patient to get up and walk away. 

The brunette swung her hair behind her shoulder and sat on the bed opposing Edelgard. “I am not permitting you to go on another expedition.” Dorothea spoke plainly, her hands clasped on her lap. 

“I know you worry, but I am going on another search through the forest tomorrow night-“

“Then I’m joining you!” Dorothea spluttered out of pure stubbornness. It was ridiculous how stubborn she was, how unbelievably reckless she was. Edelgard admired that about her. 

“If you are to join me, then I request that you stay with me at all times, the forest can be dangerous in the dark.” Edelgard sighed, not bothering to rebuttal the girls requests. “Ooh, I thank you for the protection your highness~.” Dorothea teased, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Edelgard laughed and laid back against the headboard of the small oak bed. She ran her hand up her leg, feeling the freshly healed wounds and scars that littered the skin. “How I wish I could just lay here with you...” the emperor sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. 

Dorothea giggled embarrassedly and leaned back on her hands, shaking her hair out of her face. “Would you sleep in my quarters tonight? I don’t wish to be alone.” Edelgard spoke, her eyes wide and looking right at Dorothea. 

The brunette tilted her head to the side and smiled warmly. “I suppose you saw something that you should not have.” Dorothea said, the smile still evident on her face. 

Edelgard nodded chastely. “It was at the edge of the forest in a small hut... goddess, I wish I knew who it was.” Edelgard shook her head, trying to shake the image from her mind. 

“Should we... go look?” Dorothea said daringly, gulping at the ideas of what she might find. Edelgard blinked a few times in disbelief before standing. She gently closed the door over before walking over to a now standing Dorothea. 

Edelgard cupped Dorothea’s cheek, pulling her down into a feverish kiss that she savoured for as long as possible. Dorothea moaned into the kiss, enjoying every last moment. 

“People already talk you know, ‘the emperor and the devious diva’.” Dorothea giggled, resting her forehead against Edelgard’s. “I don’t care what they say...” Edelgard laughed bitterly, still greedily stealing kisses from Dorothea. 

“I thought you were going to take me up on my offer, but you closed the door instead.” Dorothea chuckled, pulling back away from the other girl. “I’am, but I did miss you, so you cannot blame me can you?” Edelgard smiled, removing herself from Dorothea, already missing her touch. 

Edelgard reopened the door and began to strut through, Dorothea following closely behind her. The songstress reached forward to support her, as Edelgard was still limping as she walked. 

The hallways and stable were almost empty, Randolph being the only one left as he oversaw the horses. The rain began to batter down, causing Dorothea to whine and hide under the stable for protection. “I request a horse, we’re going to investigate something.” Edelgard said, hoping it was enough to sway Randolph. 

“Of course your majesty, but should you not take protection with you?” Randolph said, furrowing his brow at her. “It’s alright, I shall not take too long.” She smiled. Randolph sighed and brought out a horse, handing it to her. He then took off his hooded cape, handing to Dorothea who thanked him and threw it on over her head. 

The two woman climbed up onto the horse, slowly descending the stairs into the now empty market. The gates opened without trouble, and the horse galloped out into the vast field next to monastery. 

“How curious that he let us just ride off like that.” Edelgard said, her voice barely audible through the clicking of hooves and smashing of rain. “Maybe he saw my pretty face and thought we were leaving to do something else.” Dorothea spoke into Edelgard’s ear, teasing her and causing her to blush. 

The horse’s galloping grew louder as they neared the bottom of the hill. Edelgard pulled out a match, lighting the lantern she grabbed from the stable. The forest was dark, dreary and downright creepy. Nobody in the right mind would come here on their own volition. 

“Where is this cabin Edie?” Dorothea asked quietly, her voice the only sound as the horse stood still. Edelgard looked around, seeing only darkness in the surrounding area. “It should be around here...” Edelgard said quietly, confused as to why she couldn’t see it. 

Dorothea cuddled into Edelgard’s waist, nuzzling her face into the other woman’s neck. “It’s freezing out here...” Dorothea spoke, knowing Edelgard would get the message. “I’m sorry.... this is so- there!” Edelgard almost yelled as she spotted a wooden corner in the distance. 

The horse trotted off of the path and through the bushy debris. In front of them was a wooden hut, clearly abandoned for some time now due to the forage hanging from the walls. No wonder Edelgard couldn’t spot it. 

The two hopped off of the horse, attaching the horses leash to the tiny fence post outside of the hut. Dorothea had already gone inside and stood silently just next to the doorway. Edelgard looked around, hesitant of her idea now-

“Oh Edie! Come look!” Dorothea cried. Edelgard immediately storming inside to see what had caused the other woman’s distress. Yet she was shocked at what she saw too. Even in the darkness, it was evident that a body hung from the ceiling, dangling back like a pendulum. Edelgard spotted the light blue hair, in a braid that went behind her head. 

“Oh goddess, Marianne!” Dorothea weeped, holding her hands up to her mouth to quieten herself. “How long has she been here for...” Edelgard spoke absently, her eyes still fixed on the pale body. 

“Edie, we have to take her back-“

“Dorothea-“

“No, we need to- need to- we-“ Edelgard could feel Dorothea’s heart racing as she hugged her. Edelgard lifted her hand up, cupping the other woman’s cheek. “Calm down Dorothea.” Edelgard spoke softly as she caressed Dorothea’s cheek. 

“Edie please, we need to take her back.” Dorothea cried, leaning into Edelgard’s hand. “We don’t have enough space on the horse-“

“I’ll walk.” Dorothea insisted, standing up straight, her tears halting for a moment. Edelgard opened her mouth to interject, but she gave up. She wouldn’t argue with her. She would just do as she asked. 

Edelgard walked over to the body, the Garreg Mach uniform still evidently adorning her. She must’ve been here for years. Edelgard carefully took hold of Marianne’s cold body, reaching up to yank the rope free from the ceiling. 

Carefully, she removed the rope from around Marianne’s neck, kneeling to lay her across her lap for a moment. “Do you... think it would’ve turned out different if she could have came to you.” Dorothea questioned for a moment, rhetorically at that. “I honestly don’t know...” Edelgard said. 

The emperor then stood, hiking Marianne’s body up into her arms, carrying her bridal style through the hut. Dorothea was always shocked at such strength for a small woman, she liked it. Dorothea noticed Edelgard standing next to the horse not doing anything. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, her face evident with concern. “You go on the horse, I’ll walk alongside you.” Edelgard said, throwing the body over the horse, finding no gentle way to put it on the horse. Dorothea sighed and put her hood up to protect her from the rain before climbing on to the horse. 

She reached forward, pressing her hand against Marianne’s damp, cold back. She lowered her eyes, her features softening, looking as if she could cry all over again. 

Edelgard gripped onto the leash, guiding the horse through the mud, her movements quick as she wanted to get this over with. But as she walked through onto the forest pathway, Edelgard couldn’t help but question. 

Would it be different if she could’ve came to her, to anyone really, even Dimitri. 

She would never get that answer. Not now, not ever. There was no point wondering, at least she now knew the fate of one of her former friends, and would have the opportunity to give her a proper burial. 

Garreg Mach stood out against the dark landscape, it’s stone walls and lanterns drawing her in like a moth to a flame. She knew this path so well she barely needed to look down. Her lantern lit the way, they were almost home. 

The gate clinked mechanically as it opened, and the soldiers were shocked that they carried a body upon their horse. “Hubert! Ferdinand!” Edelgard called out, spotting them passing by. “Dear Goddess, who is that?” Ferdinand yelled as he ran towards them. 

“It’s Marianne... goddess knows how long she’s been out there for...” Dorothea said quietly, her usual chipper tone turned cold and hollow. “We shall take her your majesty, there is a bath waiting for you in your quarters.” Hubert said solemnly, helping to take Marianne down from the horse. 

“Thank you Hubert, come Dorothea,” Edelgard reached out and grabbed Dorothea’s hand “let us calm your nerves.” The brunette let out a shaky breath and let Edelgard guide her back through the monastery and to her quarters. 

The door clicked shut behind them and the songstress stood in the middle of the room, completely stunned by tonight’s events. Edelgard stood in front of the large bed, fit for a king. The curtains that you could still see through in the moonlight, illuminated Edelgard as she shedded her armour. 

“Don’t you want to bathe my dear?” Edelgard said, peeking her head out from behind the curtains. “Yes... yes I do, may you perhaps bring me a change of clothes?” Dorothea asked as she walked into the bathroom, knowing Edelgard would do as she was asked. 

Dorothea shedded herself of her soaked clothes, and letting out a sigh of relief as she dipped her foot into the warm water. She sat in the centre of the bath, leaving enough room for Edelgard to squeeze in wherever she liked. 

She heard Edelgard’s feet slap against the floor, before feeling her presence as she entered into the water behind her. Edelgard’s legs went around the side of Dorothea’s body, and her arms wrapped around her waist. 

“How are you feeling?” Edelgard practically whispered. “I don’t know how to feel...” Dorothea said, lulling her head back to rest against Edelgard. The emperor sighed and rested her head on Dorothea’s shoulder, her hands gently massaging her thighs. 

“Do you think we could have helped her? Could have saved her?” Dorothea said, clearly wishing she could have done something. “I honestly don’t know, all I know now is that we can send her off with respect. However I do wish I could have helped.” 

“That’s all I need to hear... I’m sorry Edie-“

“You don’t need to apologise, I’m glad that you care so much. It makes you human.” Edelgard spoke quietly, saying all the right things about something to was so, so wrong. 

Dorothea smiled and leaned her head to the side, letting Edelgard dip her head further to kiss alone Dorothea’s neck. Edelgard stayed there as requested, kissing and biting at the soft skin, pulling small mewls from Dorothea’s lips. 

“As much as I enjoy this, we do have to clean ourselves.” Edelgard laughed, keeping up her ministrations. Dorothea laughed in return and reached forward to grab the bar of soap before dragging it back to hand to Edelgard. She rolled her eyes, the soap being handed to her meant she wanted her to clean her. 

Edelgard went to work, dragging the soap up and down Dorothea’s legs, her arms, her hair, her entire body, before cleaning herself the same way. 

Edelgard slipped out of the bath first, tossing a satin robe on over her soaked body. Dorothea stayed for a moment longer, still pondering if they could’ve done more for Marianne. Yet there was no use thinking about it now. 

As she rose out of the bath, her feet stung when she stepped on the cold wooden floor. She peeked through the doorway, catching a glimpse of Edelgard lying on her back, her robe open, revealing her bare chest. 

Dorothea decided, now would be a good time to have some fun. They hadn’t had sex in a long while, not with all the expeditions and trepidation. 

The songstress blew out the lantern, leaving only the moonlight to illuminate the room. She strolled over to the bed, seeing Edelgard smiling at her knowingly. 

From behind the now closed curtains, Dorothea’s silhouette could be seen straddling Edelgard, slowly rutting back and forth, her hair waving slightly. When she began to speed up, the positions were suddenly swapped, and Edelgard was on top. 

When Edelgard took charge, suddenly there was more noise, more slapping of skin, more bed creaking than before. It was like she knew everything that Dorothea loved and was willing to give it to her whenever she wanted. Which was more or less what was happening. 

After some time of Dorothea’s loud cries filling the room, they stopped. Edelgard climbed under the covers with her, pushing herself against Dorothea, but in a different kind of way. 

“What’s the point in bathing if we’re just going to get sweaty again.” Edelgard laughed, still pressing small kisses behind the brunettes was. “The point is, that I couldn’t resist seeing you waiting on this bed for me for a moment longer, not after this trying day.” Dorothea smiled, cupping Edelgard’s cheek. 

Edelgard leaned into Dorothea’s hand, smiling to herself. “How I long for this all to be over, so that I may be with you for as long as I want each day.” She chuckled, resting her head on Dorothea’s chest. 

“Will you court me?”

“I wouldn’t put you through having to be the empress.”

“Will you leave with me?” 

“After I fix the current system, yes.”

“Will you love me..?” She said the last part with uncertainty. 

“I already do love you, more than anyone else...” Edelgard said softly, taking in Dorothea’s soft features. 

“More than the professor if she would return?” She gulped, wondering if this was a sore subject. 

Edelgard bit her lip, wondering if this was some sort of test. It likely was, seeing as Dorothea is not one to toy was someone’s heart without incentive to do so. 

“More than the professor, she would be an asset if she returned, but not my love- Ah~” Edelgard mewled as Dorothea pinched one of her nipples. “Sorry Edie, I couldn’t resist.” The two laughed. 

In a sorry world full of tragedy, heartbreak and death. They had each other, for now at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading, I hope everyone enjoyed. 
> 
> I got super inspired by Marianne’s fate like I said in the summary, but if you’re a ‘Marianne’ so to speak, please talk to someone, anyone, about it.


End file.
